dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Warriors of Justice Close In! The Pride Troopers!
is the one hundred and first episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is July 30, 2017. Summary As Goku prepares to fight Jiren, Toppo suddenly ambushes him with Justice Flash. Toppo and Jiren decide to retreat and conserve their stamina. This leaves Goku to be dealt with by Kahseral and their fellow Pride Troopers Tupper, Zoiray, Cocotte, and Kettol. The five declare their intent to defeat Caulifla and Kale to avenge Vuon's defeat. The two are forced to form a temporary alliance with Goku. Meanwhile, Master Roshi and Tien team up to defeat Universe 3's The Preecho. They regroup with Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Frieza, where he has defeated Murichim. The Pride Troopers push Goku, Caulifla, and Kale to the brink, but Android 17 and Android 18 rescue them. No. 18 and Goku defeat Tupper, while No. 17 easily overpowers Kahseral. The remaining Pride Troopers regroup and focus their assault on the wounded Caulifla and Kale. Cocotte seals them in a separate dimension to ensure that Goku, No. 17, and No. 18 do not interfere. As the four beat Caulifla, Kale's self-hatred causes her to return to the Berserker Super Saiyan form, but she remains in control of herself this time. Caulifla and Kale use an extremely powerful combination ki blast to defeat Kahseral, Zoiray, and Kettol. Cocotte seals herself in a mini-dimension to avoid the blast, but No. 18 simply throws it off, eliminating Cocotte. Goku allows Caulifla and Kale to retreat so he can fight them at their full strength after they rest. The group is unaware that Brianne de Chateau is observing them. Battles *Goku vs. Toppo *Master Roshi & Tien Shinhan vs. The Preecho *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Murichim *Goku vs. Tupper (Base/Petrified form) & Zoiray *Caulifla vs. Kettol *Kale vs. Cocotte *Android 17 & Android 18 vs. Kahseral *Android 17 vs. Kahseral *Goku & Android 18 vs. Tupper (Base/Petrified form) & Zoiray *Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/Super Saiyan (perfect energy control)/Berserker Super Saiyan) vs. Kahseral, Cocotte, Kettol, and Zoiray *Android 18 vs. Cocotte Trivia *This is chronologically the first time Goku and Android 18 team up, although for a brief time. *The scene in which Tien Shinhan defeats The Preecho with the Neo Tri-Beam can be seen as a reference to the first time Tien used the attack, against Semi-Perfect Cell during the Imperfect Cell Saga, as The Preecho heavily resembles Cell in his Perfect form. *The beam struggle between Caulifla and Kale's Combined Energy Wave and the Pride Troopers' United Justice Stream is very similar to the beam struggle between Gohan and Cell with both Caulifla and Gohan has an injured hand. **It is also similar to Goku and Vegeta's Final Kamehameha and the Trio De Dangers' Triangle Danger Beam, in the episode "Oh, Uncertainty! A Universe Despairs!!". In both occasions, a group of fighters has not only used a combined energy-based attack against two Saiyan opponents, but have been eliminated by being overpowered by their opponents and fall off the arena. However, Cocotte did not get sent out of the ring by losing the beam struggle; she shielded herself from this initial wipe-out and was instead thrown out of the ring by Android 18. Animation Staff *'Script' - Hiroshi Yamaguchi *'Storyboard' - Kohei Hatano & Kiyosato Yamamoto *'Episode Director' - Makoto Sonoda *'Animation Supervisor' - Shuuichiro Manabe & Tsutomu Ono *'Key Animators' - Tsutomu Ono, Noborisa Sawaki, Taiichiro Ohara, Young-Soon Shin, Hiroshi Aoyama, Shohei Usami, Ken Otsuka, Shuuchiro Manabe, Yong-ce Tu, Masumi Hattori, Yumiko Tomiki, Yuu Yoshiyama *'2nd Key Animators' - Mua Tsukino, Yuriko Tanaka, A-Line, TAP Gallery Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga